Want
by shadowrose6x
Summary: Well desire is something everyone has. Between Yusei and Akiza its quite a lot of it. What happens when Yusei and Akiza are all alone?


**Authors Note: Well its my first story guys, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, otherwise Yusei and Akiza would be married by now... anyway all I own is the story line. Enjoy, I hope...**

It was dark outside in New Domino City, as the sun had set and the night overtook the sky. Yusei was at the gym with Jack and Crow; they go there every week to workout. Being in Team 5D's is stressful but they all enjoy showing off the muscles the fangirls adore. They had decided to play basketball that night and Akiza came by to watch with Carly. They greeted each other and the game began. First it was Jack vs. Crow, you'd think Jack being the tallest was the best but Crow had the upperhand at basketball since he was swiftly stealing the ball and shooting one after another into the hoop. So Crow winning 10-4 in a 10 point game went on to go against Yusei who had beaten Jack earlier on and stood nonchalantly smiling. "Alright Crow! Bring. It. On!" Yusei called out to Crow and so they began their game, both were speeding through the court, sneakers skreeching, blocking each other's shots and of course teasing each other. Being the best of friends since they were little, these three guys have grown very close, they're practically brothers.

Yusei jumped for a shot and 'whoosh' it shot into the hoop. He beamed at Crow knowing that one more shot and he'd win as Crow was behind by 3 points now. Crow taking the ball and going for a shot missed, so Yusei took the steal and won the game. "GO YUSEI!" Akiza cheered him on. Being as happy as ever because not only did he just beat Jack and Crow but Akiza was there, seeing her makes his days so much better. Carly went over to Jack and cheered him up, we all know how upset gets when he loses now don't we? So she left with him and soon Crow left too heading back to the garage to get some sleep. Yusei, thinking everyone had left stood in the court shooting more hoops.

The court is isolated from the gym so he had his own privacy and some peace and quiet there, even back home he would deal with Jack and Crow's bickering. Not noticing Akiza sitting down on the bleachers watching him, he peeled off his shirt to get comfortable and cool off. Akiza on the other hand was getting a mental nosebleed _'Oh the sexiness of his shirtless body.. wow the gym has really done wonders for him'_ Sitting there smiling like a creepy stalker she looked up and down his well sculpted abs and chest. Yeah she could get used to coming to the gym more. Yusei went and splashed some water onto himself leaving him glistening in the light. Akiza was in heaven right about now, she had the urges to go and do so many naughty things to him right there in the gym. She wanted to just go up to him and run her hands over his shirtless torso and biceps kissing his lips endlessly, but being a good girl she restrained her hormones .for now.

When Yusei noticed Akiza he saw her staring hungrily at him. _'Woah'_ he slightly blushed but then smirked at her deciding to tease her. Akiza noticed his lips curving into a smirk and wow does he have a sexy smile, with those pearly whites of his. She got jealous remembering how his attention would get stolen from her by Sherry, but now she had him all to herself "Hey Akiza, see something you like?" She blushed crimson _'Damn I've been staring too long.' 'Aww shes so cute when she blushes'_ thought Yusei. She slowly strutted over to him "Well yes Yusei I like what I see .A LOT." She sort of moaned the last part into his ears. He gulped loudly as he could feel the room getting hotter. Well two can play at this game he grinned. Akiza saw that his shorts were riding dangerously low on his waist, it practically called out to her to tear it off and show him what pleasure she could give him. She could only imagine what his shorts hid under them for now.

Yusei too noticed that Akiza's tank top was very ahem- fitting and boy was she curvy. Her body left little to the imagination. He could feel himself getting turned on already._'Damn her hot body'_ Lightly rubbing Yusei's arms she continued her teasing "What muscular arms you have, the gym does you wonders. So am I the first lucky girl to see the Yusei Fudo shirtless?" "Well, there was this one girl you know her though" "SHERRY?" "What? We're just friends. Don't you seem jealous." Akiza glared into his eyes but those Cerulean- Ocean blue eyes made her melt. Both burst out laughing and then Akiza decided to admit what she has wanted to say for months.

"Yusei there's something I need to tell you.. I ." she was cut off as Yusei grabbed her wrists, pushed her against the wall and kissed her soft and sweetly. Leaning into the kiss she let him continue as he pulled away quickly. "Akiza I Love You" without a moment to spare he told her and she wrapped her arms around him "I love you too Yusei!". Not wasting any time they went back to kissing. Long and passionately breaking apart for air both blushed as they knew just how good kissers they are from the looks on each others faces. Keeping her steady on the wall Yusei ground his hips into hers earning deep low moans from both. "God, why don't you just fuck me already.." moaned Akiza. Yusei nibbled on her collar bone trying to arouse and excite her even more.

Going back to her lips, he ravished them with long-heated kisses as he ran his hands over her body slightly gripping her ass for fun. Oh this is going to be a long night. Hearing Akiza's growls he chuckled, "Did you just growl?" "Well with you teasing me that's all I can do for now." she said getting annoyed from sexual frustration. "Well then sexy, let's get things going now huh?" he whispered into her ear causing shivers all over her. "Yusei let's go to my place, my parents are out of town this week." "Well alright let's get on my D-wheel and we'll be there soon". Parking the D-wheel, they opened the house and hurriedly went up to Akiza's room.

Not wasting any time continued their kissing and grinding. Yusei was hard and aching for release so he got her onto the bed and she blushed at the feel of his hard-on. He groaned as her hands brushed onto him, he then pulled off her tank top and shorts leaving just her lingerie on. His eyes glazed over with a look of hunger and lust. He quickly stripped her down to nothing as she pulled his shorts down. Looks of surprise were on both of their faces as they blushed tomato red seeing each other naked. "Akiza you are as beautiful outside as you are inside." "Yusei you are just too damn sexy" She winked and ground herself onto his now-twitching dick.

Licking him up and down she gasped at how big it had gotten. She then feared going any further. Yusei seeing the worry in her eyes tried to soothe her "Akiza, it's the first time for both of us. We don't have to go any.." "No Yusei, I love you and right now," she purred into his ear "I want you." He felt a tingling sensation go through him. Akiza knelt down and sucked on him hard making him moan with pleasure. "Uhh Akiza.." With eyes barely open he gasped and moaned as she worked her mouth amazingly on his dick. "Ohh god..you are so fucking amazing at this, I could get used to this." he said slyly. She could taste his cum already "Akiza I'm about to blow!" he shot off hot blasts into her mouth and she swallowed it all clean.

Flipping her down under him under the bed he kissed down to her neck to the valley between her breasts. Looking up he teased her as he suckled on her hard and fast."Yuseiii!" she felt so euphoric right then. They joy he could give her was overtaking her senses. "He kissed down her stomach and stopped right at her entrance. Sliding in two fingers he quickly aroused her and was getting hard himself. Sucking her re-hardened nipples sent her into oblivion. Approaching her lower region again he tongue- fucked her to her orgasm. She burst cum onto the bed and he eagerly licked her clean. She kissed him and ran her hands down his abs. Yusei's night just kept getting better as she grabbed his dick again getting him erect in her soft,warm hands. "Akiza .." he moaned. He straddled her hips and positioned himself to finally get what they both wanted done. "Go ahead Yusei" said Akiza and with a quick thrust he stole her virginity and lost his too. Getting used to his big size and girth she shed tears as pain overacame her momentarily. Urging him to proceed, Akiza wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust into her slowly at first and then gained speed. "Yusei, Harder!" he delivered every command and was sure to please as he hit her G-spot on and on giving her a huge orgasm as he soon came inside of her also. Collapsing from tiredness Yusei kissed her long and softly. "Yusei, I love you so much." " I love you too" he said, smiling as he cuddled next to her in bed. Not being able to keep their hands off of each other soon they were at it again for Round 2.

**Well there's my first story. Review Please! Criticism is accepted...to a certain level- an author needs to know the bad to improve right?**


End file.
